Here's My Heart, Where's Yours?
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Ian never thought there'd be any greater pain than losing Shiro...until he nearly lost Amy and Souji. It is then he decides he needs to come clean before it's too late. After Episode 9
1. Here's

Years had gone by and even though now Ian was fighting against those responsible for his death, Shiro would always be a tender, special piece of his heart.

This was something he held close as a secret. There were just too many things that he didn't want his teammates to know about him. He trusted them beyond a shadow of a doubt – why shouldn't he? They had proven that they would gladly lay down their life to help him. Not that he would ever ask that of them. It's just...it had been _his_ secret for so long. To share it felt like he would share Shiro, and he never had been good on that part.

Shiro would probably make fun of him, if he saw him nowadays. For all the women he met, all his dates, Shiro was...Shiro _always_ was the one in his heart. Shiro and Ian, Ian and Shiro – lovers and partners. _Now and forever,_ Ian would always whisper when he thought of his fallen half.

Becoming a Kyoryuger, Ian could see that as both a blessing and a curse. He met and helped great, humble people [or at least, they would be by the end of the day.] His teammates were true in heart and most certainly, the bravest people on the planet.

Most certainly the youngest two of the team.

It confused him a little how much his attention focused on Amy and Souji. He began to notice Amy's little smiles as she read Shoujo. Not the smile when something funny or something heartwarming happened – the smile that stretched her lips just because she was happy to be reading it. He gladly bought her more issues, just to see that joy in her eyes. He admired Souji's dedicated work ethic, his determination to honor his family's swordsmanship, but Ian found he started worrying about the boy. Once in a while, he would walk the student home, just to make sure he wasn't over-exalting himself. It also helps that he can tease the boy even more – whether he enjoys it or not. [Ian thinks that maybe he actually does.]

The two were becoming important to him – almost as important as Shiro was. Actually, _exactly_ as important as Shiro was to him.

The moment he realized it, Ian was honestly scared. Thankfully, he was away at a cafe, enjoying an espresso just because. It had _ruined_ him when he lost Shiro, when he couldn't protect him. And the Kyoryugers were always in danger – especially with Deboss growing ever stronger. If, oh god, if the day came that something happened to the two of them...oh god, he wouldn't be able to stand it... He has to put his coffee down. His mind is racing a mile a minute and he's only just sorted out his heart.

Shiro would definitely be laughing at him – helping him, but laughing at him at the same time.

Ian keeps things to himself for a good long while. He intends to keep it to himself, to lock it away with Shiro. The worry that he might lose them overwhelms him, much more than the thought of what they could be together.

The only thing that turns 'forever' into 'a while' is when they do get kidnapped.

Ian feels his body freeze, little by little, as he looks on. Through the portal mirror, Souji and Ian are bound, squirming around in a cage. When had they been in trouble – why hadn't they called him?! How could they be taken so easily, without any of them even knowing? If Deboss harmed one hair on their heads...there was nothing he could do...that crushing fear...

Daigo took over in that brazen way of his. He believed firmly in his teammates – they would save themselves, just as the three of them would stop Cambrima. Surely, surely – Ian had to collect himself, grabbing tight onto the Gaburevolver. He charged forward with a brand new resolution about him.

He was going to tell Amy and Souji how he felt.

Ian's not about to do with everybody watching – and he's not going to do it immediately when they are reunited – he's not that rash. They have a lot on their plate anyway, what with the addition of the new Kyoryuger who, apparently, doesn't really like them and the knowledge that Dogold was once upon a real human being – what about the other Deboss bosses? Being a superhero sure is complicated; who knew?

He waits another good long while until the day comes that King, Nossan, and their new companion Utchy have already left the Spirit Base. Amy is sitting, waiting on Souji to finish his cool downs. (He quite enjoys working out in the Base - "It's a relaxant," he said, "knowing I don't have to focus _too_ hard on it up here...wherever _here_ is." And then he smiled) They're walking home together. (Amy doesn't want to go home too early; Gentle's sure to scold her about the ratio of pants to skirts in her closet.)

Ian makes his way across the Base. Souji is putting away his bokken and grabbing his backpack, sharing a grateful smile with Kyoryu Pink – grateful and bit embarrassed when Amy starts teasing him that it's 6 o'clock already. She didn't stay out that late when she had class! The blush on Souji's cheeks is absolutely stunning. He turned Souji around and kissed him.

This certainly was more than he hoped for and more. Shivers ran down his spine, seratonin coursed through his veins. His heart was racing a mile a minute, with butterflies flying all around it. _Oh my..._ He hadn't felt like this in such a long time...he missed the feeling.

It was a simple kiss, just mouth to mouth. When it ended, he was amused enough to see the bokken and backpack lying next to Souji's feet. Souji stared at him as widely as he could and that blush across his cheeks had only gotten deeper.

Ian smiled and stepped away. Amy, of course, had eyes just as wide. With a gentle hand on her cheek, Ian leaned close and kissed her other cheek. Amy's gaze focused on him even more, where that smile broadened even more.

He made his way to the seal, their doorway between the Base and the Earth. "I'll be at Tiger Boy tomorrow. I'll see you guys there." With the Gaburevolver, he was gone in a flash of light.


	2. My Heart

After the kisses, Ian returned to his apartment giddy as could be – just short of giggling with every step he took. Truly, he had portrayed his heart fully and completely. What happened afterward...well, that was for Souji and Amy to choose.

The next day, he woke up to the warm sunlight upon his skin. The warmth seeped into his skin, into his heart, and he was ready for the day. It was not unlike him to preen and pamper himself in the mirror, but today he took even more pride in the process. After all, he now had a reason to look his best.

Tiger Boy was busy, but not so much that privacy was impossible. Surely, the two students wouldn't want anybody listening in, especially on such a fragile topic.

They sat together, away from the usual booth Kyoryuger took over. They sat together, talking animatedly in whispers that Ian couldn't even hear as he approached. Ian let out his most pleasant smile, taking the other seat. "Hello."

Amy and Souji turned their heads in unison. Whatever conversation they were having was now finished; their attention now focused on him...and what he would have with them.

"Well, don't let me be the pooper of the party. If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll just be on my way then." Ian scooted off to the edge.

"No." Amy piped up. She reached out, letting her hand cover Ian's. "Ian-san, we want to hear what you have to say."

Souji hadn't said anything.

Ian smiled, returning to his previous position. "Thank you, Amy-chan." Ian covered her hand covering his hand, letting the smile widened at her direction. "But I've said all I need to say." He looked at them both individually with a long glance. "I'm in love with the two of you. What'll happen with those feelings is entirely up to you two."

Amy turned away, looking at Souji. Souji was staring into his cream soda, worrying over his own lip and below the table, his nails were scratching over the cloth sheath of his bokken. But neither of his company knew that part. Amy swallowed over the lump in her own throat, gaze pilfering this way and that.

Souji didn't seem likely to talk, so Amy asked the questions weighing on her own mind. (After all, she couldn't read Souji's.)

"You...you want to be with us?"

"Yes."

"The _both_ of us?"

"Yes."

"...Really?"

The hitch in Amy's voice was absolutely adorable that Ian's smile widened even further. "Yes, Amy-chan. I want to be with you – the both of you – because I am in love with you – both of you." He leaned closer, the smile closing just a little. "The only question remaining is – will you have me?"

Amy gasped. Souji gasped and finally he looked up. Once again, they were completely adorable that Ian couldn't help smiling.

Souji gulped and coughing to alleviate his dry throat. "Are...are you serious? About all this?"

"Yes, Boy."

"No...no more dates? No more...random women?"

"No more dates, Boy."

"You promise?"

"I'll quit the Kyoryugers before I'll go on another date again."

Souji stared him down, his lip never escaping the penalty of his teeth. Amy and Ian stared back at him. Nobody said anything.

"So...so once we defeat Deboss, when we don't need to be Kyoryu anymore, you'll just throw us aside?"

The sudden snap, sudden shift of emotion, surprised Ian so much that he didn't know how to respond. "What? No? No, I wouldn't..."

"But that's what you just said. You'll quit the Kyoryugers before you go on another date. So when we're all done, you'll be done with us. That's what you just said."

"Souji-kun!" Amy exclaimed.

"But it's true! We'll just be another little conquest for him – we're not anything important to him. It's just another lie."

"That's not true!"

"I'm not going to hang around just for you to throw me away later." Souji, in one fell swoop, stood up from the table. "You can say whatever pretty words you want, but I won't listen to this nonsense anymore."

"Souji-kun!" Amy shot up, trying to grab his sleeve as he marched outside of Tiger Boy cafe.

Ian grabbed her sleeve instead. "No, Amy-chan." He stared down at the table, letting the boy's words do their damage and to let himself get over it. After a few breaths, he turned his face up at the young lady. "Let him go. It's fine if he doesn't want to be with me." Across his face, he smiled. "But what about you, Amy-chan? What do you think about all this?"

Amy sighed. She let herself sit down, but she didn't respond right away. Her gaze started looking back and forth once again, letting all the happenings explain in their own way in her head.

She looked up at Ian. "You really, really do love us – me? You...you'll never go on a...you won't cheat?"

"I won't go on any dates with anybody but you, Amy-chan."

"You promise?"

Ian leaned close, the smile he was putting on feeling even more natural. "I promise."

Feeling the warmth, Amy smiled as well. For the second time that afternoon, she took Ian's hand in hers. "In that case..." She met Ian's eyes and Ian could see the joy in her own eyes. "_Yes._"

Ian laughed, that joy filling him up. Without hesitance, he brought Amy's hand to his lips and gave a kiss to her knuckles. Amy giggled and Ian didn't think about anything else that day.

He did think about Souji that night, though.


	3. Where's

Since the Kyoryugers came together as a real team, working at the Tiger Boy had turned into a lot of fun for Amy. The shop was small enough that she could pop in and out of conversations and catch up with everyone. More than one customer had mentioned how happy their little band looked. _They didn't know the half of it_. She thought often, smiling bright.

"Yo, Amy-chan!" A familiar voice popped up at the door and that smile turned brighter.

Ian stood at the door, waving and smiling back at her. She excused herself and walked to meet him, where his other hand (had it been hidden behind his back or was it a magic trick? She wouldn't doubt if he learned it overnight) popped up with a bouquet of all sorts of flowers. In her eyes were sparkles and Ian's smile grew bigger. "I didn't know which was your favorite, so I asked for them to just make it pretty."

"It's wonderful, Ian-san. Thank you." Amy took them by the stems and breathed their beauty in deep. "They smell wonderful, too. And just so you know, my favorite flowers are daffodils."

"Daffodils – yellow like the sun. A good choice for a sunny girl like you." Ian tapped her on the nose and they shared a small chuckle. "Are you working now?"

"Only for a little bit more. Go take a seat in the normal booth and wait a bit, OK?"

"As long as I can have a delicious cup of coffee delivered to me by this beautiful lady." Ian wiggled his eyebrows which made Amy roll her eyes and push to take his seat. Ian chuckled, going willingly.

Since Amy had accepted him, Ian could not have shown his gratitude and love any better. Nearly everyday had been like this: he would sometimes walk with her about the college campus between classes, or they would meet up at the mall to simply walk about shopping, or something even as simple as him picking her up from Tiger Boy and walking her home late at night, all spent talking and getting to know each other through laughs and smiles. It shouldn't surprise Amy how wonderful he was, but it did – happily though.

Amy served him his drink and he gave her that little smile that he had shown her for the past few days. It was smile that Amy felt all the way through on to her soul and brought out the same smile in her face.

The door jingled and a familiar green boy to both of them walked through. That smile on Ian's face died immediately.

Souji met their eyes together and pushed past them. He wouldn't sit at the normal table with Ian. No, instead, he opted for the booth hidden in the back; the same one before Kyoryuger knew him. Ian and Amy watched him go and Amy turned her head. Ian was like a light-switch. As soon as he saw Souji, the happiness in his eyes turned into sadness and longing. "Ian-san..."

Ian jumped a little and smiled up at Amy, as if he had suddenly remembered he wasn't alone. "It's nothing, Amy-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Ian-san..."

He patted her on her arm. "Run along. We don't need your boss yelling at me for distracting his pretty worker." He kept smiling up at her, trying to assure her. Thing is, it wasn't the same smile. It was petty, not reaching all the way up to his eyes. "Really, Amy-chan. I'm fine."

Amy knew that he wasn't, but she couldn't do much on the clock. That didn't mean that she wouldn't off.

It wasn't like there was a big emergency going on. Ian just felt like hanging out on the Spirit Base rather than in his apartment. Hey, it was somewhere to go. And even if there was nobody else there, there were dinosaurs. Really, who else could say they could go play with dinosaurs? Maybe those Jurassic Park guys, but those guys–

"Souji-kun, Ian-san really isn't like that. He's...He's sweet, and attentive, and fun and...won't you give him a chance?"

Amy's voice rang out in the Spirit Base, but Ian couldn't see her. He followed her voice (albeit, not really paying attention) till he could. She was hidden away in the trees to a secluded part of the base. Not too far, with his back turned, Souji was practicing his kendo.

"How do you know? You've been hanging around him for a week. How do you know that he's not just trying to butter you up so he can dump you later?" Souji groaned out, slicing down on every other word.

"Because that's just not who he is. He...we...we talk nearly everyday. He really listens to what I have to say...besides, do you think Torin would've picked somebody like that to be a Kyoryuger? He's not a bad person, Souji-kun. Really, he isn't." Amy insisted.

Ian's heart was in two different places. One was proud of Amy for her confidence and determination. It certainly was something Ian couldn't bring him to do. The other was too focused on Souji. Did he really think so horribly of Ian? Didn't they get past this already? Couldn't he trust Ian? 

When Souji wouldn't answer, Amy rounded about him and grabbed his bokken. Her hard gaze had his eyes locked. "Is it because of me? Do you not trust him because there's two of us? Because I'll step away if that's it, Souji-kun."

Souji's grip on his bokken loosened. He was physically shocked by the statement. "You...you would do that? For him?" He seemed to realize how he sounded – how he looked – and cleared his throat and straightened up. "You don't want to be with me, either, do you? So you don't like it either, then?"

"No, I do." Souji blinked, agog. "I would like to be with you and Ian-san, Souji-kun. You're smart, you're kind – you're obviously very dedicated to what you put your heart to and I would think that you would do the same for the people you love. You would be a wonderful person to be with." Amy smiled and softly let go of the bokken. "And Ian-san is, too. And if what's keeping you two apart is me, I'll gladly step away and let you two have happiness."

Souji's mouth closed and opened again. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Ian-san really likes you. He said he loved us both, but I think...with just me... it's like there's a part of his heart missing. I've seen the way he looks at you – you can make him very happy or very sad just by walking into the room." Souji's eyes had begun pilfering to the sides and Amy grabbed his chin to lock gazes once again. "He really likes you, Souji-kun."

There was a moment of silence and Ian realized he was holding his breath, just waiting on the high-schooler's answer.

"I know he does!" Souji snapped, breaking away from Amy's hand and turning his back to her. "I know he does and...and I like him, too..." His voice went considerably softer as he admitted his feelings. "And...and I like you, too."

Amy smiled brightly. "That's great! So then we'll all just - "

"I can't."

"...You can't? Why not?"

"Because it's not that simple." Souji turned to face her again. "My father...he wouldn't understand something like this. He wouldn't allow it. Especially...especially not with another man." Souji hung his head. "I'm his only son. I'm the one expected to take over the family line. And this..."

Ian didn't need to hear anymore. He slowly backed away from the conversation, head in a fog of too much information. So...so that had been it all the time? Souji hadn't hated him, hadn't doubted his feelings...

He had been what Souji always was – a loyal son.

Honestly, Ian didn't know why he didn't consider that in the first time. Perhaps he had been expecting rejection and just accepted it when it first appeared. He hadn't fathomed the idea that there was any reason _beyond_ that.

Ian lifted his head and he nodded to no one but himself. He had a brand new purpose for himself now.

The rustic, traditional home made Ian smile. As an archeologist himself, he felt pride that a piece of Japan's history had survived this long in present times. Even better, that it wasn't out of place as traditions did in most cultures. It blended right in. A bit of today, a dash of yesterday, made for a bright tomorrow.

With a simple smile, Ian pulled on a rope and rang the loud bell above the shrine just outside the Rippukan home. That was sure to gain attention. In the meantime, he would pray.

As any good Japanese would, he clapped his hands twice together and closed his eyes.

Sure enough, Souji and Amy consumed his thoughts.

"Ian-san?" The aged voice made Ian turn and the smile brightened.

"Rippukan-san, good afternoon. I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Ian bowed in respect, trying to portray only an amiable presence.

Confused, Genryu gestured to his home. "Please, come in."

Ian nodded, but didn't move. "I would like it if you had the upper hand here quite honestly, Rippukan-san."

Genryu's confusion continued and he had questions mumblings in his ear. There was a time and place for them and it certainly wasn't here in the open. "This way." he mumbled, walking away from the house to the performance stage just slightly hidden by trees (surely kept for presentations of swordsmanship.) Ian followed behind dutifully.

Genryu made his way up the stage. As he kneeled down to the wood, Ian did the same in the dirt. The confusion did not weaken, but his pose did not let it show upon his face. "What did you want to speak about, Ian-san?"

Ian, he hated it about himself, felt his fingers rake against his thigh. He was nervous, of course, but he couldn't portray it so blatantly. If so, there would be no reason for Rippukan-san to trust him.

"Rippukan-san, I am in love with your son."

Reasonably enough, Genryu's gave went pale white.

"I tell you not because I look for _your_ approval in order to confront him. I tell you because you are the most important person in Souji's life." Ian hung his head; no longer able to hold Genryu's gaze. "You were the one that gave him the courage to be a Kyoryuger and with that courage, he has saved many, many lives. Just say the word an Souji will follow." He looked up.

Genryu blinked and stared. If he wasn't a part of the situation, he may have laughed. _Surely_, this was not what Genryu had been expecting. That Souji was in danger, that Deboss had grown stronger and they needed to get help – fighting was much easier to confront than romance, especially one as complicated as Ian provided.

"I understand you have your values and traditions that you hold high – I respect them all the more because you still hold them so very important. But if there is anything I have learned from fighting as Kyoryu Black, it's that I can not hide what I feel." Ian clenched his fingers once more. Genryu repeated the motion, though unnoticed.

"I can not deny the song my heart sings. To do so would be to deny myself, and that is where balance is destroyed." Ian breathed in, grabbing hold of his heart and holding hard. "So, I ask of you, will you allow me to confess to your son?" He leaned forward and touched his forehead to the ground.

Silence stretched its hand for the longest time and intertwined with that hand was fear, trickling across Ian's spine. But he would not move till Rippukan-san had spoken. He was determined.

He felt hands on his shoulders. Looking up, he wondered when Genryu had left the stage and walked to him. His hands tightened and pulled Ian to hi full height, where he towered over than man. Ian stared at him blankly, hanging on bated breath.

Genryu sighed. "There is nothing I care for more than my son's safety. At the beginning of this all, you all promised that each night, Souji would come home to wake in his own bed and so far, you have made good on that promise." Genryu let his arms fall by his side. "You have enough respect to my family to explain youself to me, knowing who I am and where I live. Even more, you have respected to _Souji_ to understand how important this all is to him."

Genryu...Genryu smiled. A weight was lifted off Ian's shoulders. "Thank you, Ian-san. I could not have asked for anything more."

Ian's smile pulled from cheekbone to cheekbone, shining brilliantly even in his own eye. He stepped back and grasped Rippukan-san's hand. He bowed, over and over, never fully satisfied he expressed his full gratitude. "Thank you, Rippukan-san. Thank you _so_ very much. Thank you."

Ian would not fail this time.


	4. Your Heart?

Amy was working now, but surely she would be happy to know that Souji was _that_ much closer to joining them. (Surely she wouldn't be happy to know he had eavesdropped. He'd probably be smacked.)

Familiar green school jacket on broad, strong familiar shoulder entered Tiger Boy ahead of him. With his bokken by his side (sheathed of course). An ordinary boy with extraordinary abilities. (And what abilities they were...)

While Ian could still hold onto the giddiness of Rippukan-san's acceptance, he approached Souji. One hand spun the teenager around and his mouth met Souji's before that latter could speak.

Just as before, Souji stood _very_ still (either shocked or still cold to his own heart.) Ian wouldn't be deterred. He knew _much_ more than Souji thought he did.

The kiss was simple and chaste enough, just mouth to mouth. Souji could feel the warmth of Ian's hands in the sunlight seep through his jacket and shirt. He could smell Ian's cologne, it becoming more and more prominent the longer the kiss held on.

Ian was _everywhere..._and Souji wasn't entirely comfortable with that.

He was the one to break the kiss. Surprisingly enough, he gasped as soon as they parted, letting out breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Ian chuckled, patting on the younger's back to help. "Oi, oi – _I _had to run to catch up with _you_. Why are you out of breath then, Boy?"

Souji pushed off his arm. "I told you I'm not playing with you, Ian. Leave me alone." He coupled the words with a glare. He didn't want to keep having this conversation should his resolve weaken and he exemplified such by turning to enter the cafe.

"I talked to your father."

Souji froze, halfway between a step. His foot backtracked and he stared at the explorer. "You what?" Ian's smile didn't falter; he simply nodded without comment. Souji tried to salivate the lump in his throat, hoping it would be slippery enough to vanish. "Did...did, did you tell him about us?"

"Is there anything to tell, Boy?" Ian locked eyes with him. Souji's lump grew bigger, effectively ending speech for a moment. The ball was in his hands – and that was not something a 17-year-old boy was trained to face.

He straightened up, pulling on his jacket to be rid of any imaginary wrinkles. "No...no there isn't. So...so stop bringing it up." Souji's gaze turned away from Ian. For the third time, he tried to enter the Tiger Boy.

His sleeve pulled taut – Ian would not let him go. Souji didn't turn around.

He certainly couldn't – not now. Not when his face was burning red, redder than Gabutyra or when he was sure that his heart was beating so fast, Ian probably could hear it. (Despite that being a physical impossibility.)

Ian was holding his hand. Not his sleeve, not his wrist, but palm against palm, fingers a mirror of each other.

Souji was holding back, of course.

In the sense of hyper awareness, Souji heard every step of Ian's boots, drawing closer. At his side, standing right before – Souji hung his head. He had no control over the insanity his body was exalting. The best thing he could do was hide in his dignity.

It was adorable, least in Ian's eyes. Souji was shaking like a brittle leaf in the winter air, other hand clasped hard into a fish. (Holding onto...what? Ian did not know.) With his other hand, he gently raised the young boy's head.

Souji's eyes bore into him. If Ian was honest (when wasn't he?) it seemed as if Souji was looking to him for all the answers. "Boy...I talked with your father. I told him _I _am in love with you. If you say yes, he _will_ support you. If you say no, he'll _still_ support you. It all remains on you." That hand upon his chin stroked down his cheek in a gentle, fluid motion. "So...what do you say? Will you let me love you?" Ian felt the skin warm beneath his fingers.

Souji bit his lip. His heart was jumping up in his throat and would only alleviate when he broke the elder man's gaze. "I...I don't know how to do that."

It was such a small whisper that Ian nearly missed it. As the mumblings came together in sense, his smile grew wider and wider. "Is that an admittance to wanting to learn?" For the first time – in a _long_ time – Souji could hear those teasing sounds in Ian's voice. It relaxed every piece of him (how strange) that he was agreeing before he really understood.

Ian was wanting it all in plain Japanese. He pulled Souji to look him straight in the eye. "I want to hear you say it, Boy. Do you want to be with me?"

Souji was frozen again, trapped in the over response of his own body. He swallowed, determined to glare at Ian. (He looked more like an angry kitten, when Master didn't give him any milk.) "You won't...you won't go on any dates? No more random girls?"

Ian placed a hand on his heart. "Never again."

"...you promise?"

"I promise." Ian stepped closer, taking Souji's face in both hands. (Oh, he was quite enjoying _feeling_ Souji blush.) "Why would I need anybody else when I have two lovely _angels_ by my side?" (Oh, the blushing.)

Souji's eyes were cast downward in shy joy, but Ian felt him nod. "Say it, Boy." Oh couldn't Ian just be happy? Why did he insist on embarrassing him? Souji was shaking as he swallowed. "I...will. I will." Bravery surged inside him and he met Ian's gaze. "I want to be with you."

Ian couldn't be happier – couldn't contain it. He pulled Souji closer and kissed that joyous mouth. Souji sucked in a breath, feeling it travel down his spine – rooting him to the ground. But this time, he gave himself into the feeling. He pressed back, kissed back, with his hands gripping onto Ian's leather jacket. (That Souji always admired on him.)

Later, they would call _this_ their first kiss. It was much deeper than the surprising kisses from before – Souji could _feel_ Ian's sincerity through their lips, feel it all through out him. Ian's hands pulled through his hair, trying to be as close to him as possible. Chest to chest, surely – _surely – _Ian could feel his heart jumping out of his chest now.

Souji was growing lightheaded. (As much as he hated it) he broke the kiss, gasping and trying to catch his breath. Ian chuckled, leaning their foreheads together. Oh, his innocent Souji. "Come on; let's go tell Amy-chan the good news."

Amy already knew. She'd noticed the two the first time Ian kissed Souji. As they turned to the cafe, hand in hand she charged out and jumped her arms around Souji's neck. Souji stumbled with the sudden weight, but he was able to hold her just as tightly.

Amy giggled, leaning back. With a glisten in her eyes, she pecked Souji on the lips, never shortening out her giddiness. It was so much in fact, it was infectious. Souji started chuckling, squeezing Amy just a little bit tighter.

He replaced her back on her feet, trying to keep up the smile while his red cheeks had him wanting to hide in his room. He looked to his side – Ian was caressing Amy's cheek. He looked in her laughing eyes and kissed her brow. Amy kept smiling, taking Ian's hand in her own. In the other one, she held Souji's. "Come in! We have a delicious special on today! My treat!" Right before the door, she looked them both in the eyes. "There's a movie showing in the park later. Do you guys want to go?"

Ian smiled – couldn't stop smiling. He turned to Souji. "What do you say, Boy?"

All the attention killed on him – all his life, that had made him squirm and uncomfortable. But feeling _their_ attention, their _affection_, he rather enjoyed it. (Much more than he fantasized he would.) "Is it a shoujo?"

Ian looked at Amy's blanched face. "...maybe..." With the word drawled out in a way that ensured positivity. "But it's an action one – really, it is! If you guys just gave it a chance – "

"Yuuzuki!" Amy jumped, diving in to go appease her boss.

Ian laughed, taking Souji's hand in his and leading him inside. "You're still gonna say yes, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. _I'm_the one that told her about it!" Ian gestured to their normal booth and sat himself. "It's about a knight and a princess. Swordsmanship for me, Shoujo for Amy-san..." Souji smile broadened, despite his shy eyes, "And us for you."


End file.
